White Slime
Obtained Via *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew: can be obtained by transmuting any Apparel item, or via several level 20 Baldwin recipe that take 45 minutes to brew, award 100 XP, and require the following: **1 White Slime (3 Grey Slime, 500 ) **1 White Slime (1 Black Slime, 500 ) Usage *Hibernal Den: 1 '''White Slime' is used to unlock a den slot. *''Baldwin's Bubbling Brew'': part of the required items for many Baldwin recipes: **Level 5 – White Protective Eyewear (1 White Slime, 2 Purple Goo, 5 Broken Bottles, 1,200 ) **Level 6 – Pearly Amulet of Chemistry (1 White Slime, 3 Green Ooze, 2 Yellow Ooze, 5 Iron Belt Buckles, 1,200 ) **Level 6 – Pearly Cuffs of Chemistry (1 White Slime, 3 Green Sludge, 2 Yellow Ooze, 10 Spellbound Gloves, 1,200 ) **Level 6 – Pearly Earrings of Chemistry (1 White Slime, 2 Yellow Sludge, 10 Elk Ears, 1 Coarse Alchemical Reduction, 1,200 ) **Level 7 – Lab Coat (1 White Slime, 3 Red Ooze, 7 Green Goo, 2 Yellow Goo, 2 Glass Beakers, 2,000 ) **Level 8 – Secondary Gene: Spinner (2 Gold Muck, 2 White Slime, 4 Red Ooze, 8 Orange Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 95,000 ) **Level 8 – White Plague Doctor Mask (1 White Slime, 2 Yellow Ooze, 1 Coarse Alchemical Reduction, 10 Horse Flies, 2,500 ) **Level 9 – Burlap Mantle (1 White Slime, 3 Yellow Ooze, 1 Green Goo, 1 Yellow Sludge, 2,700 ) **Level 9 – Peacebringer's Mantle (1 White Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 1 Purple Goo, 1 Red Sludge, 2,700 ) **Level 9 – Whisperer's Mantle (1 White Slime, 3 Yellow Ooze, 1 Yellow Goo, 1 Green Sludge, 2,700 ) **Level 10 – Secondary Gene: Toxin (2 Gold Muck, 2 White Slime, 1 Blue Sludge, 2 Sizzling Phosphorus, 20 Unstable Serthis Concoctions, 100,000 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Footpads (1 White Slime, 2 Yellow Ooze, 3 Green Goo, 2,800 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Trousers (1 White Slime, 1 Red Sludge, 1 Purple Ooze, 2,800 ) **Level 10 – Venom Rogue Vest (1 White Slime, 3 Yellow Goo, 1 Purple Sludge, 2,800 ) **Level 11 – Fairy's Tears Colony (1 White Slime, 3 Red Goo, 1 Red Ooze, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 11 – Marshwisp Colony (1 White Slime, 3 Orange Sludge, 1 Purple Sludge, 1 Glass Beaker, 2,950 ) **Level 12 – Ice Tome (1 White Slime, 1 Blue Goo, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 5 Owlcat Journals, 1 Ice Runestone, 2,975 ) **Level 12 – Wind Tome (1 White Slime, 5 Green Ooze, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 5 Forest Field Guides, 1 Wind Runestone, 2,975 ) **Level 13 – Golden Glow Alchemist Tools (1 White Slime, 4 Yellow Ooze, 2 Orange Ooze, 2 Red Ooze, 3,000 ) **Level 14 – Butterfly's Wing Fans (1 White Slime, 2 Orange Sludge, 2 Red Sludge, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 5 Dried Cedar Branches, 3,500 ) **Level 14 – Corn Snake (1 Gold Muck, 1 White Slime, 3 Red Goo, 2 Orange Sludge, 2 Stone Knives, 3,250 ) **Level 15 – Vista: Tentacles (2 White Slime, 3 Purple Sludge, 5 Green Ooze, 20 Chewy Tentacles, 20 Squirming Tentacles, 8,000 ) **Level 15 – Wild Banner (1 White Slime, 2 Purple Ooze, 3 Orange Sludge, 3 Green Goo, 1 Infused Fragment, 3,600 ) **Level 16 – Imbued Sulfur (1 Black Slime, 1 White Slime, 3 Green Ooze, 1 Blue Goo, 2 Fine Alchemical Reductions, 1,200 ) **Level 17 – Poisonous Rose Thorn Arm Tangle (1 White Slime, 1 Grey Slime, 3 Yellow Sludge, 5 Florist's Satchels, 1 Glass Beaker, 3,000 ) **Level 5 – Seaside Kelpie Mane (1 Silver Muck, 1 White Slime, 2 Orange Ooze, 10 Fishing Net, 1 Reinforced Glass Beaker) **Level 5 – Red-Tailed Boa (1 Silver Muck, 1 White Slime, 1 Irradiated Alchemical Reduction, 2 Purple Goo, 1 Ivory Comb, 3,250 ) History *This item was released on June 8th, 2015.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/1461117 See Also References Category:Baldwin Ingredient